Una promesa que cumplir
by HikariCaelum
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Katniss no se hubiera presentado voluntaria en lugar de su hermana? ¿Podría Peeta salvarse? ¿Podría salvar a Katniss de sí misma? [Universo alterno, Peeta POV, para el Intercambio de Regalos 2014]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Panem pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia es un regalo para _Lauz9_ por el Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014.

* * *

.

**Una promesa que cumplir**

.

**I.**

Siento que mis ojos lagrimean y me tiemblan las manos. Cada paso que doy hacia el escenario me acerca un poco más a la muerte. ¿Por qué mi destino ha tenido que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué me ha elegido a mí?

Mi nombre retumba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, con la voz chillona de Effie Trinket. Parece que su extraño pelo rosa se me clava en la retina, porque no soy capaz de ver nada por unos momentos. No soy consciente de dónde estoy hasta que no intercambio una mirada con unos ojos azules.

La pequeña Primrose Everdeen tiene las mismas lágrimas que yo. En su mirada veo el mismo miedo. Somos los tributos de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

No puedo evitar buscar a Katniss entre la multitud. Su gesto es completamente ausente y desesperado, como si todavía no hubiera reaccionado. Me pregunto cuánto tardará en darse cuenta de que se llevan a su pequeña hermana. Y lo más probable es que sea para siempre.

Por un momento, mientras nos hacen pasar al interior y Primrose llora, solo puedo pensar en lo injusta que es la vida. No es más que una niña. Una niña a la que se le sale la blusa por fuera de la falda.

**II.**

—Tienes que salvarla. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero tienes que hacerlo. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Le tiembla la voz. Le tiemblan las manos. Le tiembla cada articulación del cuerpo. Katniss está desesperada. Me clava las uñas en el antebrazo.

La miro a los ojos y pienso en todas las veces que soñé, despierto y dormido, con el momento en que ella se diera cuenta de que existo. Recuerdo la vez que la escuché cantar, sus sonrisas cuando lleva de la mano a Primrose de camino a la escuela, su pelo lleno de hojas cuando le vende ardillas a mi padre.

Y ahora está aquí, ante mí, suplicándome.

Podría decirle muchas cosas. Que he estado enamorado de ella desde que tengo memoria, que siempre he querido tener el valor de hablarle, que sentí mucho que perdiera a su padre. También podría hablar de cosas más serias y necesarias. Como que en los Juegos solo seré un cazador o una presa más, que si voy con una niña tendré menos posibilidades, que no soy un profesional como para poder asegurarle nada.

Pero sigo con los ojos clavados en los suyos. Aunque me hace daño, me resulta un consuelo el tacto de sus uñas contra mi piel. Apenas consigo encontrar mi voz, pero sé que ella necesita escucharla por primera vez. Como yo siempre deseé.

—Lo haré. Cuidaré de ella.

**III.**

El cuerpecito de Prim parece aún más frágil rodeado de las llamas. Se tambalea por el movimiento del carro y apoyo una mano en su espalda hasta que se estabiliza. Intenta parecer fuerte, pero puedo ver las lágrimas escondidas. Debe de estar aterrorizada. De por sí, es terrible ser elegido tributo, pero teniendo doce años la cosa se pone peor. Ahora mismo no recuerdo a ninguno tan pequeño que haya pasado del baño de sangre.

Me imagino su pálido cadáver y siento un escalofrío. No puedo permitirlo.

Cuando bajamos del carro, varios tributos nos miran. Y no precisamente de forma agradable. Supongo que no les ha gustado que llamemos la atención. Nuestros estilistas han hecho un buen trabajo, aunque sé que necesitaremos mucho más que eso para salir de la Arena. Y, en el mejor de los casos, solo uno de los dos lo conseguirá.

Nuestro mentor, Haymitch, le dirige miradas extrañas a Prim. Siento que hay algo detrás de ello, como si le recordara a alguien. En el tren se emborrachó hasta perder el sentido, pero desde entonces ha intentado controlarse. Creo que no quiere volver a ver la cara horrorizada de la pequeña.

Comemos en silencio y pasamos las horas así. Siento que todos queremos decir algo pero no sabemos la manera. Porque todo conducirá a las debilidades de Prim, y es demasiado cruel decirlo en voz alta.

.

**IV.**

Me pongo en medio de los dos y agarro a Prim del hombro para llevarla lejos. El tipo grandullón del Dos sigue fulminándola con la mirada y ella con los ojos dilatados de miedo. Se han tropezado el uno con el otro y el chico ha gritado algunas cosas estúpidas. No entiendo cómo alguien puede tratar así a una niña.

—No te preocupes —digo, aunque sé que no servirá de nada—. Cuando era pequeño, me daba terror un perro callejero que rondaba cerca de mi casa. Siempre que me veía ladraba mucho. Pero mi padre me dijo que a veces quienes más gritan son los que más miedo tienen.

—Ese no tiene miedo —susurra ella.

—Uy, claro que sí. Das verdadero miedo. Porque soy muy valiente, sino ya habría salido corriendo.

Suelta una risita y eso me hace sonreír por primera vez desde la Cosecha. Caminamos hasta un puesto en el que se aprenden cosas básicas sobre trampas y caza. No nos vendría mal aprender algo de eso.

Consigo sacarle algunas palabras y acaba soltando un monólogo sobre su cabra, Lady. Sonrió cuando me describe a Buttercup como el gato más feo y adorable del mundo. Nunca imaginé que pudiera tener dos mascotas, la cabra es útil pero un gato… Supongo que le habrá costado convencer a su hermana y su madre.

De pronto se queda callada. Mantiene la cabeza gacha y una de sus dos trenzas cae sobre su hombro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Por qué haces esto, Peeta?

Es la primera ver que me llama por mi nombre. Por alguna razón, escucharla nombrarme me da muchísima pena. Su vocecilla no es más que un susurro aterrado.

—¿Por qué hago el qué?

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Si me aceptas, me gustaría ser tu aliado. Sé que ayudas a tu madre, así que podrías cuidarme si me hieren. Yo seré el músculo y tú el cerebro.

Me mira fijamente antes de sonreír. El mundo debe ser mucho más terrible de lo que pensaba si un día esta niña deja de sonreír con esa inocencia.

.

**V.**

—Tengo que volver —dice Prim con un hilo de voz—. Mi hermana y mi madre me esperan.

El público aplaude cuando Caesar Flickerman la abraza como despedida. Ella baja del escenario y llega mi turno. Me sudan las manos. Me concentro en parecer tranquilo y el presentador me ayuda, el público se ríe mucho con nosotros y espero que algún patrocinador aprecie el sentido del humor.

Después de olisquearnos por turnos, llega el momento de ponerse serios. Caesar me pregunta si tengo una novia esperándome en casa. Siento que me pesa la cabeza antes de negar con ella.

—¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?

No es que no se me haya acercado alguna más de una vez. Me han hecho propuestas de todo tipo. Pero en mi cabeza, desde siempre, solo ha existido una.

—Bueno, hay una chica —respondo, suspirando—. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha.

—¿Tiene a otro?

—No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos.

—Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? —me anima, casi parece sincero.

—Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar… no ayudará, en mi caso.

—¿Por qué no? —Parece perplejo, todos lo parecen.

Me pregunto si puedo decir esto abiertamente, sé que no tendré otra oportunidad y me gustaría que ella lo supiera. Así que me armo de valor.

—Porque… —Me ruborizo pero intento controlar mi voz, no pierdo nada por decirlo y creo nadie debería avergonzarse nunca de sus sentimientos—. Porque… su hermana está aquí conmigo.

.

**VI.**

Mis latidos parecen ponerse de acuerdo con la cuenta atrás. Cada uno marca un segundo menos para que todo empiece. El tiempo se traga a sí mismo y nos lanza de cabeza a unos Juegos terribles de los que solo uno saldrá vivo.

Bajo de un salto cuando dan la señal de salida. Corro rodeando la zona de la Cornucopia porque no consigo ver a Prim. En el camino encuentro una mochila y me la echo al hombro sin detenerme. Veo una cabellera brillante justo al otro lado del claro pero resulta ser la chica del Uno. Voy hacia el linde del bosque, suplicando que mi aliada no ande lejos. No es seguro, pero me paro a la vista de todos a la espera de que me vea. Menos mal que están entretenidos. Intento no mirar la sangre y no ver las muertes.

—¡Peeta!

Escucho su vocecilla en algún lugar a mi derecha y corro hacia allí. Ha hecho caso del consejo de Haymitch, en cuanto ha empezado el baño ha salido corriendo hacia el bosque. La encuentro escondida tras un árbol y temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Cojo su pequeña mano y corremos para perdernos en la espesura.

Los Juegos han empezado.

.

**VII.**

Apoya su cabecita en mi brazo. Yo me contengo para no suspirar y miro al cielo. Me duele cada una de las caras que veo en él. Puede que suene estúpido, cada muerte es un paso hacia casa. Mío o de Prim. Pero… no puedo. Da igual lo que me vea obligado a hacer. Quiero que, pase lo que pase, mi corazón no olvide esta sensación. El mundo podría ser un lugar maravilloso si no existieran atrocidades como estas. Y nunca olvidaré cada una de las personas que tuvo que morir para que yo viviera un poco más.

Prim llora un poco. No sé si siente lo mismo que yo o es que tiene miedo. Bajo la cabeza parar mirarla y me doy cuenta de que es la primera opción. Veo la piedad en sus ojos. No es justo que haya tenido que ver la crueldad del mundo tan joven.

—¿Crees que ahora descansarán en paz?

La pregunta me pilla desprevenido, pero asiento con la cabeza.

—A veces traen a mi casa enfermos que agonizan. Mamá y yo los cuidamos todo lo que podemos pero no siempre es suficiente. Hay momentos en los que ellos mismos, entre fiebres, nos piden que acabe todo. Y casi es un alivio que dejen de soltar gritos de dolor, que puedan descansar. Igual… bueno, igual los que se han ido al menos se han ahorrado seguir pasándolo mal.

—Tienes razón. Seguro que ahora podrán estar tranquilos. Tranquilos para siempre.

—Peeta, no quiero morir.

—Ni yo.

—Tampoco quiero que mueras tú.

—No dejaré que te pase nada. Haré lo que esté en mi mano. Ahora duerme, patito. Mañana buscaremos aventuras.

Sonríe cuando la llamo por el apodo que Katniss suele usar con ella. Me ha hablado mucho de su hermana estos días. Es agradable poder saber todas las cosas que siempre me pregunté acerca de ella.

Se recuesta mejor contra mi brazo y yo sigo con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Cuando cambiamos el turno de guardia, para que yo pueda dormir un par de horas, veo en sueños a los tributos caídos. Les doy las gracias por haber existido.

.

**VIII.**

Bebemos con ansia. Pensaba que nunca encontraríamos agua. Empezaba a preocuparme de verdad tener que volver al lago, es una zona muy a la intemperie y seguro que los profesionales la tienen vigilada. Toso un poco por tragar demasiado rápido y Prim me da palmaditas en la espalda, con tanta delicadeza que casi parecen caricias. Le revuelvo un poco el pelo al incorporarme.

Después de intentarlo durante horas, conseguimos hacer una especie de red con hierbajos. Es endeble, pero aguanta lo suficiente para que yo pueda sacar un pez del agua. Veo el gesto de dolor de mi compañera cuando uso el cuchillo que encontré en la mochila para matar al animal. A mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero necesitamos comer.

Ella reconoce algunas plantas medicinales que va recolectando y también alguna que otra comestible. Seguimos la corriente hacia arriba, buscamos un lugar algo escondido entre las rocas y los árboles y hacemos una pequeña hoguera. Dejo que ella cocine para poder vigilar por los alrededores y ahogo el fuego en cuanto el pescado está listo. No quiero que nos encuentren.

La comida nos sabe a gloria, aunque esté quemado por un lado y casi crudo por otro. Solo habíamos conseguido algunos frutos, así que este alimento más consistente hace que sienta fuerzas renovadas.

Nos sentamos con la espalda apoyada en la del otro para estar más cómodos y vigilar toda la zona. Ella se entretiene intentando hacer otra red. Yo me dedico a sacar punta a algunos palos. Solo tenemos un cuchillo y necesitamos algo más con lo que defendernos.

—Peeta, cuéntame alguna historia.

—¿Un cuento?

—No. Algo sobre ti. Algún recuerdo bonito.

Me quedo pensando un rato. Sé qué me gustaría contarle, pero no sé si me atrevo. Todo el mundo podría estar mirando. Me da igual el resto, pero hay una persona en el distrito que no me gustaría que me escuchase.

¿No me gustaría? ¿No es exactamente eso lo que he querido todos estos años? Puede que muera mañana, pasado o en quince minutos. Si hay un momento, es este.

—Te contaré la primera vez que vi a tu hermana.

Hablo durante un buen rato. No puedo ver la cara de Prim, pero estoy seguro de que sonríe. Imaginará las dos trenzas en el rostro algo más aniñado de Katniss. Para el vestido no tiene que esforzarse, porque lo heredó ella años después. Y habrá escuchado cantar tantas veces a su hermana que podrá rememorarlo como si hubiera estado allí.

Cuando me callo, ella se recuesta más en mi espalda.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me paraba en el escaparate de la pastelería por dos razones. Primero, porque me encantan los colores y formas que tienen, son muy bonitos. Y segundo, para que pudieras ver a Katniss más de cerca. Ella no se da cuenta nunca de esas cosas, pero hace mucho que sé cómo la miras y por qué.

Sonrío. Si hasta una niña se ha dado cuenta, debo ser muy obvio. Probablemente lo sabe todo el distrito menos ella. Estoy seguro de que a su noviecito no le hará gracia.

—Bueno, ella no sabe ni que existo. No lo sabía hasta que no empezaron los Juegos.

—Sí que lo sabe. Tú nos salvaste. Con el pan, también le diste esperanzas, fuerzas cuando ya no tenía. Ella nunca olvida una deuda.

.

**IX.**

El sudor me cae por la frente y gotea desde la mejilla al suelo. Extiendo los brazos en un inútil intento de apartar a Prim del campo visual del otro tributo. Si no me equivoco, es la chica del Uno. Una profesional.

—Vete —susurro a mi compañera.

—No.

—Hazme caso, por favor.

—Pero…

—Patito, escóndete y espera al momento adecuado. Tienes que volver a casa.

Escucho cómo traga saliva. Sé que recordarle a su hermana es efectivo, no estamos seguros de que Katniss siga adelante si ella no vuelve. Y ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

Se aferra a mi camiseta unos instantes y después corre por donde hemos venido. La profesional ni se inmuta, tiene los ojos clavados en mí. Aparta un mechón de pelo rubio que le ha caído en la frente y sonríe. En un rápido movimiento, saca una flecha y me dispara. La esquivo por muy poco, creo que me ha rozado el hombro. Prepara otra y yo me muevo entre los árboles intentando ganar tiempo para Prim. Escucho un grito ahogado y por eso me doy la vuelta.

Me cuesta asimilar lo que veo. Mi aliada se ha abalanzado sobre la chica del Uno y ha conseguido tirar al suelo su arco. La está agarrando del pelo. Corro hacia ellas a tiempo de ver cómo Prim cae a un lado del arma de la profesional. Me lanzo contra la enemiga y ambos rodamos sobre la maleza. Recibo arañazos y puñetazos mientras intento sacar mi cuchillo. Una patada en la cabeza hace que me empiecen a pitar los oídos y se me nuble la vista. Ella aprovecha para correr hacia Prim. Veo que saca un cuchillo. No puedo permitirlo.

Antes casi de pensarlo, ya he saltado hacia la del Uno con mi arma por delante. La clavo en su talón, consiguiendo que tropiece. Es entonces cuando escucho otros pasos a nuestro alrededor. Lo sabía. Los profesionales nunca trabajan solos.

Forcejeamos unos instantes y un empujón de Prim hace que mi enemiga caiga al suelo. Tiene la mala suerte, o nosotros la buena, de que se golpea con la nuca contra las raíces de un frondoso árbol. El cañón no tarda en sonar.

—Peeta —me llama mi aliada.

Intento recuperar el aliento. Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de lo que pasa. En recordar los otros pasos.

Veo a la chica del Cuatro huir en cuanto me doy la vuelta. Tal vez ha decidido que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Querría celebrar esta victoria, pero hay algo que me lo impide. El cuchillo clavado en la espalda de Prim.

Corro hacia ella y la sostengo antes de que caiga al suelo. Saco el arma intentando tener cuidado y rebusco en la mochila para encontrar alguna cura. Si tuviéramos más patrocinadores, quizá podría ayudarla mejor, pero solo nos ha llegado un paracaídas con lo necesario para purificar el agua. Supongo que pocos apuestan por nosotros.

—Peeta —repite.

—Estoy aquí, tranquila. Voy a curarte.

—No, Peeta. —Puedo escuchar las lágrimas en su voz, ella sabe bastante más que yo de estas cosas—. Tienes que hacerme un favor.

—Lo que sea.

—Tienes que ganar.

—Tú vas a ganar, ¿me oyes? Volverás a casa con tu familia.

—Escúchame. Necesito que me prometas algo. Prométeme que no dejarás sola a Katniss. Ella va a necesitarte.

—Pero…

—Prométemelo, por favor.

Tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi pierna y está boca abajo, así que no puede ver lo mucho que ya estoy llorando. Me tomo un momento para controlar mi voz. No quiero hacer que se sienta peor.

—Te lo prometo.

Ella suspira y me da las gracias. Unos segundos después, dejo de sentir su respiración. Tardo minutos enteros en darme cuenta de que el cañón ha simbolizado el final de su vida, en comprender que no volverá a hablar, en desear que ahora sea Prim la que descanse en paz.

Cuando consigo alejarme del cuerpo y dejar de llorar. Algo se despierta en mí. Algo que no conocía.

.

**X.**

—Bueno, bueno, Peeta. Has sido toda una sorpresa. Y también has callado muchas bocas.

Parpadeo, la luz del escenario es demasiado fuerte. O quizás es que pasé demasiado tiempo en las sombras estos últimos días.

—Dinos cómo te sentiste cuando tu aliada cayó. —Caesar Flickerman pone tono afectado, me dan ganas de partirle la cara.

No. Contrólate, Peeta. Ya no estás en los Juegos. Saliste de allí y tienes una promesa que cumplir. Contrólate.

—Algo… algo despertó en mí. Solo sabía que tenía que vengar su muerte. Que tenía que cumplir lo que le prometí.

—Claro. Se ve que fuisteis grandes amigos.

—Es más que eso. No puedes entenderlo. Cuando pasas lo que crees que serán tus últimas horas con una persona, tu forma de ver las cosas cambia. Nunca olvidaré a Prim. Y un poco de ella se quedará en mí. Será más que una amiga, aliada o hermana.

Caesar finge emocionarse. Intenta crear nuestra dinámica de bromas, pero yo no estoy de humor. No sé si lo volveré a estar. Lo que tengo claro es que no será con alguien del Capitolio.

Como si no me hubieran torturado suficiente, me obligan a ver un resumen de los Juegos. Nos veo a Prim y a mí intentando sobrevivir, sonriéndonos, teniendo la esperanza de que los Juegos no nos cambiarán. Intento recordarla así cuando llega su final. Después de eso hay un cambio en mí. Me dedico a acechar en las sombras hasta que consigo matar a la chica del Cuatro, antes de eso tuve que defenderme del tributo del Uno. Para entonces ya me encontraba en la recta final. Tengo que reconocer que tuve suerte al escapar de los mutos, la victoria es más suya que mía.

No quiero mirar, pero no me queda de otra. Casi me parece justicia cuando la criatura con los ojos de Prim acaba con el último tributo. Ella quería que volviera, que cuidara de Katniss. Es lo que voy a hacer.

.

**XI.**

Su mirada grisácea se encuentra con la mía. No sé qué esperaba ver en ella, tal vez algo de gratitud entre la tristeza. Pero no hay nada de eso.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —Los gritos de Katniss me apuñalan una y otra vez.

Su pelo está enmarañado y sucio, sus ojeras son profundas y está aún más flaca que de costumbre. No veo a su madre por ninguna parte, es Gale quien la sujeta para que no se lance contra mi cuello.

Es mi culpa que esté así. Si hubiera sido más fuerte o más rápido… Si hubiera podido convencer a Prim de que huyera… Tal vez sería ella quien estaría aquí.

Noto un peso en el pecho que duele como mil astillas. Me arde como si me estuviera quemando vivo. Hace que los ojos me piquen por las lágrimas contenidas. Salgo del abrazo de mi padre, rodeo a mis hermanos y me paro delante de Katniss.

—Lo siento. No fui lo bastante bueno como para traerla.

Ella se queda quieta. En algún momento su mirada deja de estar clavada en mí y se pierde en la lejanía. Se suelta del agarre de Gale y se marcha sin mirar atrás.

Me siento como una basura. Ojalá hubiera muerto yo.

.

**XII.**

—¿Tienes hambre, Buttercup? Te he traído algo.

El gato se roza contra mis piernas, necesitado de cariño. Las dos camas están ocupadas, de las sábanas asoman una cabellera oscura y otra. La última se parece tanto a la de Prim que me da ganas de llorar.

Dejo la comida en el cuenco del animal y abro las ventanas para ventilar. Levanto con cuidado a la señora Everdeen y ella no se inmuta. Le doy de comer algo de sopa y traga sin quejarse, como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo pero su cabeza estuviera muy lejos. La vi así alguna vez, cuando su marido murió en aquel accidente. Solía asomarme a la ventana para asegurarme de que Katniss seguía con vida. En aquel entonces todo acabó bien, pero no estoy seguro de que ahora vaya a pasar lo mismo.

Escucho pasos en la puerta y no hace falta que me dé la vuelta para saber quién es. Gale entra en la casa y me mira fijamente. No le hace gracia mi presencia, aunque la agradece. Ahora que soy un vencedor, tengo dinero para darles medicinas y comida. Las estoy manteniendo con vida. Aunque no sé si les hago un favor.

—Venga, vamos a cazar —le dice a Katniss en un susurro—. Te sentará bien.

Como cada día, ella no se inmuta. Siento que poco a poco se aleja de todos nosotros y llegará un momento en que no podremos alcanzarla.

Miro a la señora Everdeen, que se ha dejado caer en la cama y tapado hasta la cabeza. Una cucaracha pasa cerca de mi pie y se esconde en un agujero de la pared. Esto no puede seguir así.

—Voy a llevármelas —anuncio.

—¿Qué? —Gale me mira con la misma incomprensión que mi madre y mis hermanos, como siempre solo mi padre me apoya.

—Que voy a llevármelas. En mi casa tendrán mejores condiciones. He contratado a Sae para que me ayude, cuidaremos de ellas y vendrá un psicólogo a verlas. Haré que salgan de esta.

—¡No voy a dejar que te las lleves! —Me pregunto si lo dice porque le parece una mala idea o movido por los celos—. ¡Esta es su casa! ¿Quién eres tú para ellas? ¡Nadie! ¡Solo el tipo que no consiguió salvar a Prim!

Ante la mención de ese nombre, la señora Everdeen empieza a balbucear algo y se abraza a sí misma. Tardamos minutos enteros en consolarla.

—No te dejaré —insiste Gale—. Katniss, díselo. Dile que no quieres nada de él.

La sacude por los hombros, ella tiene los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la pared, aunque sé que en realidad vive en un mundo en el que su hermana no haya tenido que morir para que yo vuelva. No reacciona ante sus palabras. Lleva ya dos días sin decir nada. Es por eso que estoy tan asustado y he conseguido ayuda profesional.

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Díselo! —Doy unos pasos hacia él, si sigue así va a hacerle daño y no tengo ningún reparo en darle un buen golpe.

—¿Quién es Katniss?

Ambos nos quedamos helados ante esa pregunta. Ella se suelta del agarre y hunde la cabeza en la almohada. Gale me mira con miedo. Veo todas las cosas que no me ha llegado a decir. Que sabe que intenté salvar a Prim, que quiere que las ayude porque él no puede, que no me odia por querer a la misma chica que él.

Asiento con la cabeza y él se marcha.

.

**XIII.**

Consigo que se levante de la cama y baje las escaleras. Hago que se siente junto a la ventana y mire al exterior. La nieve lo cubre todo, es un paisaje precioso ahora que ha parado la tormenta. Pongo una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Ha mejorado un poco, ya no me tira las cosas cuando me acerco.

La señora Everdeen empeoró hasta el punto de intentar quitarse la vida. Sae la encontró, yo me alegro de no haber tenido que presenciar aquello. Hablé con Haymitch y él se encargó de conseguir una plaza para un buen hospital. Allí la vigilarán, saldrá de la depresión. Tiene que hacerlo porque no quiero que Katniss pierda a nadie más.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —Hablar con ella es como hacerlo solo, pero el psicólogo me dijo que le haría bien—. Siempre me ha gustado la nieve. Creo que cada estación tiene sus cosas buenas. Es como la lluvia, que vista desde casa es relajante.

No se mueve. Solo parpadea y sigue respirando. A veces paso horas contando sus respiraciones y parpadeos. Suelo cansarme cuando supero los diez mil. Pero al menos es la prueba de que sigue viva, en alguna parte dentro de ese cuerpo que parece moverse de forma automática.

Tiene de vez en cuando ataques. Grita, rompe cosas, vuelve a ser consciente de lo que ha perdido. Es bueno que reaccione, aunque resulte tan violenta, significa que no ha perdido la cordura del todo.

—¿Quieres algo con el chocolate? A mí me encanta remojar panecillos. Tengo unos recién horneados en la cocina.

Se pone en pie de golpe. Veo que tiembla de pies a cabeza y me preparo.

—¡Es culpa tuya! ¿Por qué no la salvaste?

—Lo intenté, Katniss.

—¡No lo suficiente! ¡Te odio!

—Tranquila. —Sonrió con pesadez—. Yo también me odio por no haberla traído de vuelta.

Sin dejar de temblar, levanta el brazo. Me incorporo un poco, listo para apartarme. Pero esta vez tira la taza contra el suelo, al lado de su pie derecho. Un nuevo progreso.

.

**XIV.**

Gale agarra su trenza, ella no se inmuta. Yo intento apartar los ojos de la ventana pero no puedo. Veo que él se acerca y le planta un beso en los labios. El corazón me duele por varias razones distintas, pero sobre todo estoy emocionado por si esto hace que reaccione. Solo quiero que sea feliz, que vuelva a encontrarse a sí misma, aunque sea lejos de mí.

Katniss no se mueve. No responde al beso, no se aparta de él. Gale la mira a los ojos y ella sigue en algún mundo lejano. Bajo corriendo porque conozco las reacciones del chico, a veces no sabe controlar su rabia y pone nerviosa a Katniss cuando da golpes a las cosas. Cuando llego, ella sigue sentada en el muro bajo que rodea la casa y él viene hacia mí.

—No puedo más —me dice, con gesto de dolor.

—No la ayudarás rindiéndote.

—Da igual lo que hagas, no va a volver a ser la misma.

—Claro que no. Todos cambiamos con las cosas que vivimos. Yo no soy el mismo chico que antes de los Juegos. Pero hay que seguir intentándolo, no la dejes sola.

—Te tiene a ti. Yo no puedo seguir aferrándome a un cuerpo casi sin vida.

Se da la vuelta y se marcha. Algo me dice que no volverá a venir a mi casa. Al menos no pronto.

.

**XV.**

Me despierto con buen humor. He soñado, por primera vez desde los Juegos, algo bonito. Me siento revitalizado.

Hago que Katniss desayune algo y la dejo en su lugar habitual junto a la ventana. Traigo un caballete y mis útiles de pintura. Dejo que la atmósfera de mi sueño cobre forma, que el color amarillo destaque sobre todo, que el azul y el gris den serenidad. No puedo evitar sonreír, la primera sonrisa sincera desde que volví, cuando veo el resultado.

—¿Puedo enseñarte algo? —pregunto, aunque sé que no me responderá. Ni siquiera sé si es buena idea.

Doy la vuelta al caballete sobre el que sigue posado el cuadro que acabo de pintar. Muevo el sillón sobre el que se sienta y hago que lo mire. Veo que sus ojos se abren mucho y se inclina hacia delante. En el lienzo, la pequeña Prim se abraza a ella. Ambas se sonríen en ese mundo en el que imagino que Katniss intenta vivir.

—¿Por qué?

La miro fijamente. Tengo que fingir que no me sorprendo cuando habla, es parte de la terapia.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Se lo prometí. Aunque lo hubiera hecho también de no habérselo prometido.

—No lo entiendo. Solo te he gritado.

—No me importa, me lo merezco.

—No. Claro que no. No fue tu culpa.

Simplemente sonrío. Sae llega para ayudarla a bañarse y Katniss no aparta los ojos de mí hasta el último momento. Se le escapa una lágrima antes de que la pierda de vista.

.

**XVI.**

Escucho gritos. Parpadeo, intentando acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, y me levanto tan rápido que me mareo. Voy a trompicones hasta mi puerta y abro de golpe la de Katniss. Gracias a la luz que entra por la ventana, porque es una noche de luna en cuarto creciente, veo que se agita en la cama. Grita como si la estuvieran torturando. No lo soporto.

La sujeto con cuidado y la llamo una y otra vez hasta que abre los ojos. La luz lunar se refleja en ellos y parecen más claros que nunca. Se aferra a mis brazos y no me muevo, aunque me hace daño. Le susurro que no pasa nada, que solo ha sido un mal sueño, hasta que se relaja y me suelta.

Le alcanzo el vaso de la mesilla y bebe por sí misma, lo cual me tranquiliza. Se recuesta de nuevo y suspira.

Me duele tanto verla sufrir… Si pudiera hacer algo, al precio que fuera, lo haría. He probado con todos los especialistas posibles. Ha habido alguna mejoría, pero sigue teniendo sueños terribles cada noche y pasa más tiempo perdida que consciente de lo que le rodea. Más de una vez me he preguntado si no se equivocó Prim de persona al decir que Katniss iba a necesitarme.

—No pasa nada, preciosa. Vuelve a dormir.

Cierra los ojos y espero unos instantes antes de levantarme. Pero unos dedos sujetan mi muñeca.

—Quédate conmigo.

Sonrío y aprieto su mano antes de sentarme en el borde de la cama. Pienso pasar la noche velando su sueño.

—Siempre.

.

**XVII.**

Colgué el cuadro de las hermanas Everdeen en el cuarto de Katniss, ella me lo pidió. Solemos mirarlo durante un rato antes de dormir. Me cuenta alguna cosa de Prim y yo siempre finjo no saberla. Un día, por recomendación del psicólogo, decidimos escribir todo lo que sabemos de ella.

—Es bueno poder recordar las cosas buenas —digo una noche.

—Pero llevan a las malas.

—Siempre existirá una Prim sonriente. En cada uno de tus recuerdos y de los míos. En el cuadro que he pintado y los que pintaré.

Ella hace gesto de dolor cuando nombro a su hermana, pero asiente con la cabeza. Hoy ha hablado con su madre por teléfono. La señora Everdeen está mejor, con la medicación y la terapia ha conseguido salir adelante y está ayudando en el hospital. Me alegra mucho saberlo.

Katniss me habla acerca de la pérdida de su padre y de cómo ello deterioró la relación con su madre. Es duro, la entiendo. Yo tampoco me siento muy unido a la mía. Mi padre vino el otro día a traer algunos pasteles. Les he dicho que ya no tienen que trabajar, pero dice que le gusta. Y lo entiendo, a mí también me encanta cocinar. No me sorprendió que Katniss hablara a mi padre, él siempre ha sabido hacer que los demás se sientan a gusto.

Se acurruca en la cama y no me deja marchar, como cada noche me dispongo a esperar a que se duerma. Pero, pasados unos minutos, me coge del brazo y hace que me tumbe a su lado. Es la primera noche que ninguno de los dos tenemos pesadillas desde hace mucho tiempo.

.

**XVIII.**

—Eh, Catnip.

—Eh, Gale.

Me gustaría meterme un trozo de masa en cada oreja para no tener que escuchar esto. Después de tanto tiempo, su amigo, novio o lo que sea ha venido a verla. Me encantaría decirle cuatro cosas, como que yo soy quien tuvo la fuerza de estar con ella en los peores momentos, como que él solo ha vuelto porque nos vio pasear por el pueblo y se ha dado cuenta de que ha mejorado. Pero no digo nada. Sigo amasando en la cocina. Y, entre todo mi resentimiento e ilusiones, hay un anhelo de que esto sirva para que ella deje de sufrir.

—Me alegra verte bien.

—No estoy bien. Pero sí mejor. Ahora sé quién soy casi todo el tiempo.

—Siento no haber estado contigo, era demasiado para mí.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Escucho un ruido, de sillas arrastrándose y no puedo evitar asomarme. Se están abrazando. Él le coge la cara para besarla, yo prefiero dejar de mirar.

Amaso sin descanso, intentando desconectarme del mundo. Pienso en lo feliz que estaría Prim de ver bien a su hermana, en lo feliz que estoy yo de que esté mejorando. Intento concentrarme solo en eso y olvidar el dolor en mi pecho. Sabía que este día llegaría. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

—¿Estás bien?

Me desconcierta esa pregunta, o más bien que Katniss me la haga, por eso tardo en reaccionar.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Tenías una cara rara.

—Lo siento, me concentro mucho al cocinar.

—No. Tu cara de concentrado es otra. Frunces un poco el ceño y relajas los labios. Pero ahora estabas más serio.

Me sorprende que haya estudiado mi gesto tanto, sé que me he sonrojado un poco. Gale viene de pronto a mi mente y eso hace que se me borre la sonrisa de golpe.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo de cena para Gale y tú? Puedo ir a casa de mis padres para dejaros tranquilos.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no. Le he pedido que se vaya.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya no es… no sé, no es lo mismo. O tal vez ahora veo las cosas más como son. Hemos estado muy unidos por la miseria, pero ambos tenemos mucho resentimiento por el mundo. Siempre será mi mejor amigo… pero no puedo darle más aunque él quiera.

—Tal vez algún día puedas.

Niega con la cabeza. Después se pone de puntillas y saca una lata del estante. Va hasta el bol de Buttercup y lo rellena de comida. El gato no tarda en levantarse del rincón y comer. Sonrío cuando ella le acaricia la cabeza.

.

**XIX.**

—Peeta, voy a volver a mi casa mañana.

Se me cae el tenedor y me salpico la camiseta. Me limpio con cuidado para no mirarla.

—Entiendo. No eres una cautiva, claro. Y ya estás mejor. Solo prométeme que seguirás viendo al psicólogo.

—No lo digo por eso. Ya te debo muchísimo, no sé cómo te lo pagaré, y no me gusta vivir de la caridad de nadie.

Asiento con la cabeza. Terminamos de comer en silencio y recojo los platos. Espero a que suba a su habitación y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no voy a desearle buenas noches. No me siento con fuerzas. Supongo que me he hecho más ilusiones de las que me quería reconocer a mí mismo.

Me pongo el pijama y apago la luz antes de meterme en la cama. Sé que me he quedado dormido, cuando noto que alguien me abraza la espalda y no he escuchado la puerta. Quiero moverme pero ella no me deja.

—No quiero que sufras por mi culpa —susurra—. Bastante daño te he hecho ya.

Consigo girarme hacia Katniss y veo que está llorando. Seco sus lágrimas y me quedo de piedra cuando me besa. Me siento en el paraíso al responder y profundizar el beso. Pero algo en mi cabeza no me deja disfrutar. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que consigo reunir, me aparto. Ella me mira con desconcierto.

—No. No tienes que hacer esto para agradecerme nada. Ni te he ayudado a cambio de esto.

Salgo de la cama y bajo al salón. No duermo en toda la noche, es al amanecer cuando los ojos se me cierran. Me despierto a mediodía con un terrible dolor de cuello y una manta cubriéndome. Busco por toda la casa, pero ella se ha ido.

.

**XX.**

Hace un buen día, el sol brilla mucho. Saco al jardín mis pinturas. Haymitch vino ayer a abrirme las ventanas y gritar que tengo que espabilarme, que no puedo dejar que una chica rija mi vida. Después se emborrachó y me vomitó la cocina entera. No quiero acabar como él.

Es por eso que me obligo a pintar. No lo hago desde que Katniss se fue, hace ya más de un mes. Tuve que hace un Tour por todos los distritos y el Capitolio, me preguntaron muchas veces por qué tenía ese aspecto enfermizo pero nunca respondí. Es demasiado doloroso pensar en mi corazón roto. Supusieron acertadamente que la hermana de Prim nunca me correspondió.

Como mi mente parece estar dormida en alguna parte, me dedico simplemente a copiar el paisaje. Las casas vacías, esperando por algún niño o adolescente que sobreviva a los Juegos. Solo está ocupada la de Haymitch y la mía y, por nuestra pinta, no hay muchas esperanzas de una buena vida después de ganar. Como mi viejo mentor me dijo una vez: no hay ganadores, solo supervivientes.

Al final me rindo y vuelvo a guardar las cosas. Ceno algo frío, ya no recuerdo el qué. Buttercup se come el resto. Katniss no se lo llevó, él supongo que estará mejor conmigo. Al menos me hace compañía. Mi familia prefiere seguir su camino con ayuda de mi dinero, mi padre me visita a veces. Yo me quedo aquí, ahogado en una casa enorme para mí solo.

Me meto pronto en la cama. Suelo tener pesadillas, pero al menos así puedo ver a Katniss y a Prim. Duermo en la habitación que ella ocupaba antes y miro el cuadro de las hermanas Everdeen antes de dormir. Así casi parece que no se marchó ninguna de las dos.

Escucho un ruido en el pasillo, supongo que el gato ha tirado algo y no le hago más caso. Pero cuando se abre la puerta veo la figura de una persona. No tardo en reconocerla.

Katniss no dice nada. Cuando se abraza a mi cintura me doy cuenta de que está helada, debe hacer frío fuera. La tapo con las mantas. No aparta los ojos de mí y al final le devuelvo la mirada.

—No te besé por gratitud. —Juraría que se ha sonrojado al decirlo, pero la luz del pasillo está a su espalda así que no la veo bien—. He tardado en saberlo. Necesitaba estar segura.

No digo nada. ¿Qué puedo decir ante eso? No me atrevo a hacerme ilusiones otra vez. Me dolería demasiado volver a caer.

—Apenas he dormido este tiempo. Necesito tenerte a mi lado para eso. No porque no quiera estar sola, sino porque quiero estar contigo.

—¿De verdad?

—No me hagas repetirlo.

Sonrío. Me acerco a su rostro y lo acuno. Beso su frente, la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas y barbilla. La sonrisa que me regala cuando me separo es tan verdadera como la del cuadro con Prim. Por fin, me digo que esto es real, que no me lo estoy imaginando. Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo para besarnos.

.

**XXI.**

—De verdad, esto no es necesario. A mí me gusta cocinar. Tú cazas y yo preparo la comida.

—No soy ninguna inútil. Quiero aprender, venga.

Decir que es desastrosa es poco. Se quema constantemente, se equivoca con las medidas y se olvida de las cosas que ha dejado en el fuego. Tengo que correr para que no se prendan las cortinas de la ventana de la cocina. Creo que lo más seguro será que las quite.

Después de varios intentos, consigue hacer una masa de galletas sin que yo la ayude. No queda del todo mal, si olvidamos el trozo de cáscara de huevo que me trago para que no se borre su sonrisa. Me tragaría una mesa sin masticar con tal de que siguiera sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta, con un tono ilusionado que no le escucho a menudo.

—Perfecto. Están riquísimas.

Me mira con desconfianza y da un mordisco a una galleta. Su gesto se vuelve cada vez más de asco, al final la tira a la basura.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —recrimina, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Lo siento, preciosa. No quería que te sintieras mal.

—No me ayudas consintiéndome. Le he apostado al borracho de tu mentor que aprendería antes y mejor que él, así que dame más ingredientes porque voy a hacer otra masa.

Su relación con Haymitch me hace gracia. No se aguantan, pero en el fondo se han cogido aprecio. Creo que es porque son parecidos en muchas cosas. Es curioso que una chiquilla de diecisiete pueda tener tanto en común con un hombre tan mayor. Supongo que ambos han vivido muchas cosas.

Lleno de harina su nariz y ella se ríe antes de copiarme. Pasamos horas en la cocina hasta que consigue hacer unas galletas decentes. Se las llevamos a mi mentor y dice que son bazofia, pero Katniss no se ofende porque sabe que no están tan mal.

Volvemos a casa y vamos a dormir sin cenar, llevamos toda la tarde comiendo galletas y no tenemos hambre. Cogemos los papeles donde escribimos sobre Prim y los leemos por turnos en voz alta. Cuando Katniss se abraza a mi pecho y me da un beso de buenas noches, sé que no puedo pedir más a la vida.

.

**XXII.**

Le ayudo a meter en la trenza un mechón de pelo que le ha quedado suelto. Le tiemblan un poco las manos al alisar la falda del vestido.

—No me gusta llevar esta ropa.

—Pronto podrás quitártela, preciosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Es la décima vez, mínimo, que me hace esa pregunta. Me arrodillo frente a ella y beso sus nudillos. Me mira con angustia, no quiere que me vaya.

—Con suerte, un par de semanas o tres. Eso significará que podré traer algún tributo del Doce de vuelta.

—¿No puede ir Haymitch solo? Lo ha hecho siempre.

—No es como funcionan las cosas en el Capitolio, ya lo sabes. Pero tu madre vendrá a visitarte y Sae pasará contigo todo el día, puedes pedirle que traiga a su nieta y que duerman aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

No está convencida, pero no quiere preocuparme más. La ayudo a ponerse en pie y caminamos de la mano hacia el pueblo. La beso antes de dejarla en el control. Dos Cosechas más y será libre. Espero conseguir que vuelvan un par de tributos y así no tendré que irme cada año como mentor. Sé que será duro para mí conocer a niños o adolescentes que nunca volverán, me esforzaré todo lo posible para que no me pase como con Prim. Tengo que conseguirlo.

Cuando ocupo mi lugar junto a Haymitch, veo que Katniss no aparta los ojos de mí. Me preocupa mucho que tenga otra recaída mientras estoy fuera. Pienso todo el tiempo en ello mientras Effie Trinket mete la mano en la urna y saca un nombre.

—¡Katniss Everdeen!

Ella me mira con confusión y después completamente desesperada. Me tiemblan las rodillas y corro hacia ella cuando la suben al escenario. La estrecho con fuerza contra mí. Lo que siento ahora mismo es completamente inexplicable. Aunque creara miles de nuevas palabras, nunca podría describirlo. Siento que algo dentro de mí está a punto de morir.

Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que ella vuelva. Lo que sea. No dejaré que nos separen.

.

* * *

Lauz espero que te guste este regalito. Le he puesto todo mi amor.

He escogido la tercera opción, la primera trataba de cómo Finnick intentaba salvar a Annie de su locura (una serie de viñetas) y la segunda de Johanna enamorada pero alejándose del chico para que el Capitolio no le haga daño (un one-shot). Aunque me tentaban mucho todas, al final me he decantado por la tercera.

Ha sido muy divertido y ya sabéis lo que me encanta regalar historias a los demás así que espero que pronto repitamos :)


End file.
